Caroline: The Vampire Slayer
by TheMysterious1ne
Summary: Caroline was recently Turned nine months ago. After hardcore training off of the field for nine months, she is subjected to field work. Her newest objective is to work on the field in the city of NYC opposing from her other work in small suburban towns. Caroline is ready for whatever hits her in The Big Apple. . . . .
1. Chapter 1

_**I know guys, I should be updating my other stories! I am currently **_

_**writing/editing The Rukia Diaries and Kill Klaus: Vol 1. and re-starting back on **_

_**others but I am also currently obsessed with Netflix and Buffy: The Vampire **_

_**Slayer, and other shows.(Dr. Who, The American Horror Story, Indian Movies, **_

_**Orange Is The New Black etc. etc. etc.)**_

_**I live a busy life, and so do you, so I NEVER go on or stay on my lappy 24/7!**_

_**Warning: This story is lightly inspired by Buffy: The Vampire Slayer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD nor Buffy The Vampire Slayer!  
**_

_**Warning #2: Harry Potter and Divergent reference!**_

* * *

**Etermist: my own made up word for this story to call a slayer of any kind of **

**inhumane creatures that are not normal human beings (such as vampires, **

**witches, werewolves etc.) specifically vampires.**

**Eterms: my own made up definition of the authorities/head that orders****etermists **

**to an objective, whether or not they need to do field/office work, in charge of **

**faux paper arrangements, to clear up mysterious deaths that are not an accidents **

**ect., think of Eterms as a secret society for terminating inhumane beings on Earth. **

**;D**

* * *

Caroline couldn't believe it. She'd expected her expedition to be in a small town, though the Eterms had something else in mind, by shipping her to New York City to complete her very first expedition ever since she'd Turned into a vampire nine months ago.

The etermists are like the FBI, dedicated to their work slaying supernatural creatures such as vampires and werewolves. Etermists are the only humans who know of the existence of inhumane creatures. They blend in with regular people who are oblivious to the existence of the eternal creatures. Like for example lawyers, teachers, police officers-having the appearance of mortal humans. Nowadays the vampire population is booming, while the population of etermists are decreasing disastrously. Therefore, majority of the etermist authorities, Eterms, overthrown their old Eterms leader for the famous and powerful vampire slayer, Naomi Fleur. Fleur is known as the greatest female vampire slayer out there. No one in the etermist community could not have known of her, that's one reasons why most voted for her to be appointed as leader. Another reason is she's got the ambition and determination to lead. It's been over a year ago since she had been elected as leader, in last December she made one of her very first demands which was to Turn about 150,000 etermists' out of the 1 million in North America into vampires. The purpose of doing so was for the etermists to dispose of the vampire existence more easier by Turning into their kind. It's a huge sacrifice for the 150,000 alchemist to do so, but that's their job, to kill supernatural creatures-specifically vampires.

Caroline Forbes was one of the many who Turned.

"I don't think I can do this." Caroline was talking to her best friend on her cell, who is also an alchemist Turned vampire, Elena Gilbert."I think it is unnecessary."

Caroline knew she could do this-_correction-_she **can** do this. She isn't the little insecure weak Barbie human she used to be. She's an actual vampire. It's not like she even wanted to do this. Caroline wanted to make her father proud. In the past few years there were those good times she slayed the biggest baddest vampire who was a threat to the middle of nowhere areas in America. In the span of five years she slayed a total of 32 vampires. Yeah, she was praised and gotten pat on the backs for it. Though it wasn't enough for her dad to show any emotion for her accomplishment, because back in _his_ day in the span of the first five years on the job he slayed 45 vampires-_like that's not a big differe__nce!_

Caroline sought to meet her father's expectations. He always says that she could do better than this, and she could've done that. It annoyed and irritated Caroline, but that's the way her father always is. Ever since her mother was murdered by a vampire nine years ago her father had never been the same, pursuing on to avenge his wife's death by training Caroline to be one of the most dauntless vampire slayers out there. By all means of going against his wife's wishes to never have her daughter slaying vampires.

_"It is necessary,"_ her friend on the other line said,_" we have the abilities of an average vampire so we can use that to our advantage. Fleur is right, we need to get our A game on, as humans we were weak and fragile compared to strong, reckless, vampires. In order to kill a vampire you have to be a vampire._" She sighed and paused for a quick thought._" I know that we had to sacrifice our humanity and mortality for this, but this is what we are trained to do Caroline."_

"I know, I know." She said."But is all of this worth it? What if something goes wrong?"

Elena scoffed._"Have faith in yourself Caroline."_

_"How's Chicago?"_ Caroline asked, not wanting to get further down into the talk of vampires, nor into Elena's attitude.

Elena sighed._" It's nice and. . . . breathtaking."_

Caroline's gut feeling knows something's up." How's. . . Jeremy?"

Elena's brother is a tough subject to bring up. Elena is the eldest child, so normally the eldest child would be the one out to slay supernaturals. Elena had to be the family etermist, wanted and do not want to be one. Her given reason is to not let her brother slaying supernaturals. Being an etermist is like signing up to be in the military for life. Once you're in the job, you're in the job for life. Elena's father, John Gilbert, had high expectations to see his own children grow up in the etermist life. Slaying the supernaturals. John Gilbert home schooled his children himself-it's a common thing for parents who devoted their life of vampire slaying-he showed them all kinds of contraptions he made and got credit for the vervain stink bomb he had invented. Etermist parent(s) usually teach their children different languages, high level math, history of everything, proper English, and how to slay supernaturals; when children reach about 16 years old they are ready and qualified for the occupation as a vampire slayer and are sent away from home to complete their training for the occupation in the HQ and for the summer etermist training camps.

Caroline's dad was no different as Elena's. He is too, is devoted and take pride at what he does. Elena and her father both were good and close friends. Thus, on having to introduce their children to each other, Elena, Jermey, and Caroline. It seems like yesterday that the three children were playing Find-and-Slay in the Gilbert's backyard.

_Sigh._ _Those were the good ol' days!_

_"Jeremy's. . . .good. He's in west Texas training more newbies."_ She said._"I'm glad that he didn't volunteer to be Turned."_

"That's because he knows on how you feel about him," Caroline explained," you get so over-protected all the time. He'll know you'll freak."

_"Yeah, if you'd seen my dad when I told him I volunteered to be Turned he did more than freak out, he literally exploded! I haven't seen him since New Years'."_

Caroline lightly laughed."Mines too. I bet every etermist parent did as well!"

_"I'll call you back tomorrow Caroline, I have some business to attend to."_

"Alright, goodbye."

_"Bye."_

When Caroline hung up her phone the taxi cab she was in pulled up to a gorgeous apartment building. The sign was displayed across the entrance in silver bold letters. Paradise. Unsurprisingly the NYC building is incredibly tall, skyscraper tall. It's beautiful. To Caroline it's anything else but paradise. Yeah, she wants to travel and all, but not like this. She has a business to do like any other etermist. She got out the vehicle, slamming the door, taking her very first steps in the Big Apple.

Caroline caught herself in a daze. Gaping at the luxurious apartment palace. The cab driver already took her luggage out of the trunk and drove off. The girl then shook her head in reality and entered inside Paradise.

The Paradise lobby appeared stunning, spotless, and ravishing. The floors were freshly waxed marble. In the center of the lobby was a sitting area, consisting of nude coloured couches with end tables on each side of them. A smooth wooden coffee table is placed in the center. All of the lobby's furniture were on top of an expensive brown rug. The receptionist desk was in between four elevators, with two on each side of it. Having her luggage in tow Caroline went straight for the receptionist desk.

"Ma'am," the red headed woman perked up at Caroline's voice," I'm here to claim my room, apartment 216."

"Let me see some ID." Caroline pulled out a legit faux drivers license and an ID card the etermist authority had lend to her, and gave it to the receptionist. Hearing a lot of typing and clicking from the computer before holding up a set of keys."Welcome to Paradise."

* * *

The elevator ride was the shortest ride ever. Pressing the button that goes to the 16th floor. Finding her new residence at the end of the hallway. The corridors were simple and beautiful as they led her to her paradise apartment. Keeping the colour of a light grassy green on the walls, and a knit blue carpet floors. In between each doors were paintings, faux or real plants, or mirrors of different shapes and sizes. At the left end of the U shape floor she opened the chocolate brown door to her new place.

Or should I say pal-ace.

All Caroline could see was the gorgeous view of Central Park. Aware at the fact that the alchemist administration hooked her up with this place. It was incredible!

The whole place was furnished and ready to go. The kitchen and the front room has white walls. The furnished sitting room had a pure white leather U sofa, decorated with printed and full colour pillows and a cheetah blanket draped on it; a brown circle coffee table is situated in front of the sofa, a flat screen TV was upon a glass stand with the cable box under it, and lastly a furry baby blue carpet had to end up under all those objects in the living room. The kitchen had marble light brown counter-tops and up to date appliances, although the kitchen was very narrow-not like Caroline use it anyways. Far from the right inches away from the sofa is a small mini hallway with a bathroom on the left side and an office, on the right side was the one and only bedroom with it's very own bathroom inside.

Caroline spotted something from the coffee table. A note. She snatched and read the contents:

_Dear Caroline, . . . ._

Five minutes later Caroline finally reached the bottom of type written note was signatures of the 48 authorities among the Eterms after reading the guidelines of her stay. Caroline went in the kitchen and threw the paper away. Right afterwards, I Need Your Love, ringed her newly sensitive ears. She picked up her cell phone once after she looked at the caller ID.

"Hello Tyler!" The blondie wandered around to the mini hallway."How's training going?"

_"It's going good for the newbies."_ He responded. Tyler is a vampire slayer slash vampire slayer coach, and also Caroline's longtime boyfriend._"I bet New York City is better than Las Cruces."_

"It's not my fault that I got promoted." Caroline peeped in the half bathroom, and turned on the lights."I guess they realized on how worthy I am after I went to a thousand of middle-of-nowheres in the country."

_"I think it's because you're one of the others who volunteered to Turn."_If it's one thing he doesn't like, it is that his girlfriend volunteered to be a vampire._"I mean sooner or later something's going to happen. . ."_ He drifted off, implying the worst.

"Nothing's going to happen Tyler," Caroline turned off the bathroom light, exiting the bathroom to enter the office.

_"Why Turn yourself into the one of the most deadliest creatures on Earth? What will happen when someone kills one of the Originals?"_ Tyler has a strong point. Legend has it that if you kill an Original the vampires who originated from that bloodline will die._"I just don't want to see you get hurt."_

Caroline entered the office room, turning on the light switch before inspecting the framed faux diploma above the desk."Tyler why you always think of the worst possible thing that could happen? I know really bad things like that does happen, but if you're going to believe the worst it's going to happen. Think of the positive things-"

_"Sorry if I'm concerned about the safety of my girlfriend,"_ Tyler rudely interrupted Caroline,_"I think Fleur and Eterms doesn't care about the lives of etermists. All they want is to dispose vampires, werewolves, witches and all those other people who literally jumped out of a Harry Potter book! They don't care about the cost they __have to pay in order to terminate them. When slayers die, they only give about $40,000 to their families who are mourning for their dead ones. The best thing they could do is at least be concerned about etermists' safety, or have some more back up. And they're wondering on why almost nearly a million alchemists worldwide __died last year!"_

"Tyler!" Caroline exclaimed." Don't say that-"

_"It's the truth Caroline."_ Tyler said._" Majority of the dead ones were killed by a vampire, and some others died by ugly witches."_

Caroline sighed."Call me back when you're talking about something that I actually want to hear." She hung up, and placed her phone in her back jean pocket. Sometimes he needs to get a reality check and just live life until the end of it. Everybody dies. He and Caroline will die as well, but she's tired of hearing about death when she's living her own life and wants to do what she wants to do.

The girl did more inspecting in the furnished office. Looking at the faux degree in Creative Writing from NYU. Overall she looked at the whole office. The desk is a nice smooth dark chocolate wood, the black office chair appeared more than comfortable, and on the desk has some basic office supplies; pencils, pens, paper etc. Caroline made her way out of the office room to the bedroom. Although she didn't even need to switch on the light, the floor to ceiling windows gave off a lot of sunlight.

Her eyes widened. She couldn't help but gasp at the sight of the bedroom. Her bedroom. The size is more than more. It was gigantic, and beautiful.

The walls were painted in the colour of teal. All of the furniture were in a very glossy black colour. The bed set covers were several shades darker compared to the light bright teal coloured walls, with designs and details swirling out in an outline of black on the amounts of pillows decorated the bed. On each side of the bed is a black nightstand with lamps on top. Several inches away from the door is a dresser, on the other-side of the room is a lovely vanity with it's own chair to mach with it. The bedroom floor has fluffy white carpet, though the under the bed is a night blue carpet and two other identical carpets under the dresser and the vanity.

Caroline took her first steps in the room. Scanning it. Her head glanced from one place to another in complete awe." Wow."

Caroline continued exploring entering her own master bathroom. Which was absolutely gorgeous with nude tile floors and black marble counter-top for the sink. The shower is humongous and big for more than one person, and also the claw-foot tub looked like it could hold over 20 gallons. The sink counter is a greyish kind of marble that has lots of space in the cabinet area, and on the counter-top. The bathroom is like everything throughout the apartment-beautiful and gigantic. As the blonde wandered around the gorgeous bathroom she spotted a mahogany red door.

Caroline opened the door, and feasted her eyes on the biggest closet she'd ever seen. _Her_ closet.

The walk in closet had a lighter and brighter colour of blue on the walls. The trim around the room is the pure colour of white. A mini white chandler hung from above the sky blue ceiling with designs and details painted in black. An island stood out in the middle of the room. In front of the island was a small mini white couch with black and blue polka dots, and a head-to-toe mirror that was next to the other exit leading back into her room.

The room didn't really capture her attention, what really captures her eyes were the shoes by the bathroom entrance beside her. Those red Antonio Melani heels. The pair of black boots. The Forever 21 western high heel boots. The Michael Kors black sleek platform heels. She's surrounded by shoes, shoes, and more shoes! This is Caroline's shoe-wonderland here! She cannot believe on how the Eterms hooked her up and did all this-but then again she gave them her size shirt, pants, dress, shoes, and everything else that they need to know about her every year, but that's not the point! The point is, is that she sees shoes that are now hers.

She grabbed a sparkly red pump from the shelf, staring at the red pump. Until something else had caught her eye. An LBD. Dropping the sparkly shoe, Caroline rushed to the first row of dresses, all in colour code from black to bright red.

Caroline spotted a nice little black dress at the end, grabbing it, holding the garment in front of her as she see herself in the mirror in the corner between the shoes and the dresses. The LBD is a mesh dress with a low U neckline and a back-line, the length of it probably stops at her mid-thigh. It's a little risque' for Caroline's taste, but the blonde could not be more excited to try this dress on.

Moments later she examined herself in the front of the head to toe mirror. Looking too damn sexy. The LBD captured her every curve, and flaws. Caroline, also worn some black Louis Vuitton heels and some accessories she had gotten from the island counter in the room (which is filled with purses, jewelry, sunglasses, bracelets etc). She paraded in the LBD once more until she had gotten bored. Yes, Caroline Forbes has gotten bored over the fact that it is quiet.

_Sigh. It's a little bit too quiet in here. . ._ A light sparked up in the blonde's head. She immediately went straight to her back jean pocket, getting a hold of her IPhone turning it on to her ITunes.

Therefore, for the next several hours Caroline danced, strut, cat-walked, and does what she does best at being herself. She danced in floral skirts to Switch. Strutted in the tallest high heels ever to Single Ladies. Danced some more in designer jeans to Bootylicious on repeat. She'd worn every single mini-dress to Me and You, Come and Get It, and loads of other similar songs by her favorite artists. Caroline then strutted again in numerous amounts of shoes she officially owns at the time being before she finally passed out, on the mini couch for quite awhile.

Time flew by when Caroline least expected it. She didn't took notice until she finally got out of the closet and caught eye of the beautiful city lights that illuminated from each building, and from a small angle she could see Time Square from afar.

_I can't believe I'm in New York! _She thought in disbelief and fell back into the pushiness of the bed.

* * *

**_I think that's all for today you guys! I'm happy to be writing again! I'll be _**

**_updating my stories soon, when I mean soon I mean after New Years' ;D. I _**

**_hope I didn't misspell anything wrong, I know the chapters have a LOT of _**

**_description, though I am a writer and I want to write what I want to write. I _**

**_want everyone to get an exact picture of Miss Caroline Forbes apartment. ;D_**

**_Inspiration is Buffy: The Vampire Slayer  for me, as you can tell it's not going to  
_**

**_be exactly like the show. I hope you all like it so far. I think I'll update in about a_**

**_month of so. I'll give you that. As for my other fics. . . .well you're just gonna _**

**_have to wait._**

**_Like it- Review_**

**_Don't Like it- Don't review/Read no more_**

**_Constructive critisim + like it a bit - Review_**

**_Predictions? - Review_**

**_Questions? - Send me a message/Review_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! This is just another update here the night before school starts! Ugh, I ****wish we still have another week or so. But we've got to get our education on! :D**

**Disclaimer: TVD & Buffy:The Vampire Slayer.**

**Warning: This chapter probably won't be longer than the other. Death. And ****Caroline will probably OOC to some and others. So don't get all up in my grill for ****that! Also I made an OC just because. I know there's a lot of characters on TVD to use, but I really have a need to create my own in the mix of this fic! :D**

* * *

Caroline is currently bored out of her mind. She didn't know on why her conscience had the mind to bring her here. Now that she's here in Club Bleu she went straight for the bar. Caroline is that fun, bouncy outgoing blonde-though tonight is not her night to be that fun bouncy blonde she is. Dub-step beats pounded the walls and her ears at a specific pace. Women grinded on their partners on the dance-floor. More than many colours flashed from one place than another. It was the usual busy Friday night, Caroline's second night in the Big Apple. Caroline pulled out her phone for the trillionth time to text Tyler her trillion and one text:

_**(10:32)Missing you.**_

"Is it a break-up?"Caroline's head shot upwards. Only to see a light milk-chocolate skinned bartender. Wiping the area with a had her hair up in a classic fro, with small curls from her roots to the ends. The woman sported her raven uniform, consisting of a black long-sleeved mini-dress. She also sported bangle bracelets, and long colourful earrings.

"Oh," Caroline shook her head," no, I'm just homesick." She quickly said

"We're you from?"The woman moved without haste to fix someone's order.

"I'm from Virginia." Caroline repiled when the woman came back after giving someone their order."And you're from. . "

"My father's Cuban, and my mom's Jamaican."The afro woman responded." But I was born in Puerto Rico, so I'm basically Puerto Rican."She leaned on the  
counter, holding out her hand." My name is Marisol BonHomme."

Caroline shook it." Caroline Forbes."

"Where can I get some service here?!" A man from across the bar exclaimed angrily.

Marisol sighed irritably."Be right back."

As Marisol was taking order and fixing them from impatient or drunken customers Caroline continued on to text Tyler:

_**(10:39) Still missing you.**_

_**(10:44) How r u doing?**_

_**(10:48) R u okay?**_

_**(10:51) Call me back when you can. Please. . .**_

"That old man over there ordered this for ya." Marisol plopped a tequila in front of Caroline. She looked up from her IPhone device."What old man?"

"The one who has been staring at you for the past ten minutes."She pointed to her right and Caroline's left. There were four spaces between Caroline and the older man. Appearing to be in is early or late 50s or even 60s. His garments said a lot about him. Wealthy, high class, and rich. He wore a expensive designer suit and shoes, diamond necklace, and a big black Rolex. His eyes met hers, creeped out, Caroline immediately glued her eyes back on her phone.

Until something stinted her nostrils of a familiar smell. _Blood_.

She risen her head in alert. Slightly turning her attention towards the middle aged man. Seeing the man raised his silver flask out to her before taking a deep long chug of flask full of blood. Once he finished gulping the half of it he let out the sound of refreshment and placed his silver flask in the pocket inside of his blazer.

There was no doubt in her mind that this old guy is a vampire.

From the right end corner of her eye Caroline could see the man pursuing on to her direction. She decided to turn and take a small sip of the tequila he had ordered for her. Acting oblivious of his presence when he sat next to her, she heard and smelt when he took out his flask to take another quick drink.

He _"coughed"_." How are you?" He had the voice of a true English accent.

"Fine." Caroline's gaze was to the dance-floor. Avoiding eye contact at all cost. Devising a plan.

"Ah, I see." He said with grate marvel." What is your problem?"

"Nothing."

"Well something has to be the problem, dear. That has to be the reason for your rudeness towards a stranger."

_No, it's because you're a monster! That's my reason!_" Who are you anyways?" Caroline pretended to check on her phone with her back towards him still as they have their conversation.

"Only if you'll turn around, my love." Caroline did so. Her nostrils flared up a bit at the scent of blood. Not too much to make her lose control. She faced the man with light brown hair decorated with gray strings, his eyes were a strong brown, and she got a HD close up of more than a wrinkle or two on his face." My name is Mikael Mikaelson."

That explains a lot. Her knowledge on what she heard about the infamous Mikael Mikaelson flowed in her head. As a great and perfect "actress" Caroline displayed a sign of recognition and ask." Are you from Russia or something?"

"Great Britain, actually." Mikael drawled out his accent."Where are you from?"

"Florida."Caroline knew herself he probably already heard her conversation with Marisol.

He chuckled a bit." From what I heard you're from Virginia."

"Oh, so you've been eavesdropping?" It's a question that an oblivious woman would ask. Also take another sip of tequila at that.

"I couldn't help to hear your voice."He said." It's just so mesmerizing, and so are you Caroline. . ." Mikael's fingers touched the right side of her face, they travel downward on her arm and so did his eyes."Red is the perfect colour for you, I wonder  
what you'll look like it with it off. . ."

Caroline raised her eyebrow. _He's trying way too hard_.

"So, Caroline," he began, drinking the entire drink he had ordered for her," my place or yours?"

"Yours."She immediately said, with a specific plan on her mind to terminate him.

"Good." The Mikaelson hopped off his seat and offered for her arm. Caroline slowly locked her arm with his.

* * *

Mikael started off with another conversation once they've exited Club Bleu. Walking down the pavements to his place."Are you enjoying your stay in the city?"

"Yes, I am." They both knew the response was such a lie.

"From what I recall in less than an hour ago you said you were homesick. ." He says." It's not okay to lie, sweetheart."

After a few more beats Caroline responded." I like the city. It's a new experience in comparison into living in a small town, but I just miss my mom and friends." She asked him a question similar to the one she answered." How are you enjoying the city away from Great Britain?"

"My family and I had been in New York for a very long while, so we're perfectly fine here."

"You and your family?" Caroline questioned.

"It's just my daughter and five sons." He had an afterthought." Actually four sons."

"What are their names?"

"Rebekah, Elijah, Kol, Finn, and Henrik." He stated." There's another one in which I called a son, but he was just a bastard. Which is why I departed from my wife and marriage. Though that bastard still makes use of my family name as his own!"Caroline halted her footsteps while he was in a aggravated state. Mikael noticed her not walking at his side. He turned about facing her, all calm and collected after his strange outburst."Sorry, I lost control of myself."

"It's okay, I understand." The two resumed walking in silence. Until Caroline asked." What was his name?"

"Niklaus." He spat out the name in distaste."But I don't want to talk about him tonight. Or any other thing that has to do with my life."

"Me neither." Caroline was right on time with that one. They were just about to pass a dark alley without any lights of some-sort, only trash and more trash, dumpsters and brick walls from the buildings next to each other. Caroline's grasp encircled his neck, she immediately held him up against the brick walls,her weapon from her garter-belt, a white oak stake, she punctured the weapon where his hearth of his life is. She didn't have the desire to puncture the stake all the way through his heart, at least not yet.

"You-" He spurted out. Caroline had him fooled, and now the cat is out of the bag. She didn't want to end his life on having him hearing the usual 'any last words'.

"Yes it's me." She said." Caroline, Caroline Forbes. I am not sorry for killing you, and I am not killing you-this is defense. Defense for the world who will not suffer abomination from you disgusting creatures and others like you!"The girl made it quick, but not nasty. The object went through and out from the back. She sighed at the sight. Knowing she should've gotten more information out of him other than the names of his children and life story. The names doesn't bare no recognition in her mind whatsoever.

Caroline whipped her phone out pressing the number 1 for a service on speed dial. A service that the Eterms launched in 1994 where a truck arrives at the location of a dead vampire and picks the body up (in which Caroline would like to call as Body Pick-up) burning the worthless vampire bodies in a empty isolated site and storing the important infamous vampires for the Slay Awards, an event where the entire alchemist community come and give awards out to a particular alchemist who accomplished so much every five years. It didn't took long to report her location and for the truck to pull in the alley-way and in park. The passenger guy leaped out with a body bag and a clip-board. When he approached Caroline and gotten a closer look at the lifeless vampire body.

"Who was that?"

"Mikael Mikaelson"

"Wow. An Original." He unzipped the body bag, he knelled down to examined the body more closely."Incredible. Was it that easy to stake him?" The male carefully placed the body in the bag, foot first and head last. It was a quick process. He zipped the bag up tight and held it by the straps.

"Yes, but I think we should give the alcohol some credit as well."

"But you need some credit as well," he handed her a clip board with the pen already attached to it.

The clip board had a thick set of paper work for others to fill out on who they killed within the recent moment. Caroline filled in her full name, age, birth, and the name and surname of The Original. Caroline handed the clip-board back to the Body Pick-up man once after he dumped the body bag in the truck.

"You know what this means, right?" He signed his signature on the paper to vertfy that Caroline assassinated an infamous icon in the big bad vampire world.

"What are you implying?"

"That you need back up,"he said,"obviously if the Father of The Original family is here, then most likely the rest of the family is here. No offense, but you can't take them down yourself, we need some help to kill them all."

Caroline eyed his name tag from his uniform, written in capital letters. JESSE."Thank you for your consideration Jesse, have a good night."

The blonde exited out of his sight. Knowing this she flash-stepped over to Paradise, into the building, up the stairs, and into her apartment. Letting herself fall on the couch, legs dangling off from the arms of it. Music from nearby irritated her ears, she groaned and pulled out her phone. Looking at the caller ID that read Tyler, she leaped out from the sofa and answered the phone.

_"Hi Care,"_ the sound of his voice was strained, tired, and drained out.

"Did something happened? I've texted you for like a billion times already! Are you okay-"

_"Yes I'm fine Caroline, it's just . . . nothing."_

"It has to be something!" Caroline started pacing frantically in the living room." You didn't call me for nothing. You know how worried I was when you didn't answer you phone-"

_"Everyone has to leave their phones in their cabin, we can't call while we're on the job."_

"Thanks for the info. But can't you at least tell me the life of a slayer trainer?"

_"Well."_He sighed before spilling out the details to her._"Life here in the desert of nowhere is boring and hot. The only thing that is good here is the Mexican food."_

"I hope you will have a good time."

_"I hope so Care, goodbye."_

"Bye." She hung up and plopped herself back on the sofa. Closing her eyes, resting until the morning.

* * *

Caroline gets the urge of eating food. When she opened up the fridge she was greeted by empty liquid cartoons, and faux food that has a blood bag or two in it. Caroline may be a vampire and all, though her moral self still has an urge to eat human food. She puffed out a sigh when her phone rang. Caroline retrieved it from the living-room and answered the phone with delight.

"Good morning Bonnie!" She greeted her. She started pacing around the room as she talked."How's New Orleans?"

_"My plane just landed, and from the view up here I say it is beau-ti-ful."_ She let out a light laugh._"How's the Big Apple?"_

"Fabulous!"

_"How are you, Caroline?"_

Bonnie sounded serious at that point. "Good, and you?"

_"I'm alright."_

Her Caroline senses are tingling."Is something wrong?"

_"No nothing's wrong."_

"I know I am not a good listener, but anytime you are having awful feelings you have me to hear you out. Okay?"

_"Okay Caroline Forbes,stay safe!"_

"You too Bonnie Hopkins!"

_"Goodbye."_

"Goodbye."As soon as Caroline hung up a phone, there was another phone call. Caroline glanced at the ID seeing Eterms. Her stomach churned with hunger. Caroline knew she had a decision to make that was not a really tough decision to make. She threw her cell back on the couch, grabbed her keys from the kitchen counter and her purse from the doorway exiting the apartment for a quick breakfast at McD's

* * *

Caroline could hear her cell phone ringing once the elevator got up her floor. Her ears were ringing in despair. She had her keys in hand unlocking the door, slamming it shut, and bolted to pick her phone up."Hello."

_"Good afternoon, is this Caroline Forbes?"_

"Yes, I am the wonderful and beautiful Caroline Forbes,"she said.

_"This is Quinn Russe you're speaking to an authority among the Eterms, and I want to inform you that starting Monday you're scheduled for a job interview for Boulstridge Services."_

"Why would I have an interview at a business place? What will be my occupation?" Caroline couldn't do anything business-y. The previous jobs she had before being Turned was as a Pre-K teacher, babysitter, nanny, and other low-key  
jobs. She know she ain't about to be a business woman.

_"There's been a bit of a suspicions around the upper east and west side of Manhattan of more supernaturals becoming on the rise now. By reading your recent activity I'll say you're up for the job."_

Miss. Russe barley even answered her first question! "Why, thank you Miss. Russe, but what is my occupation?"

_"The CEO's secretary."_ Caroline caught her breathe as she nearly let out a sigh.

"So, Why I've to be a secretary for a rich CEO when there's vampires all around the Manhattan streets? Isn't there anybody else in the Manhattan area, nevertheless the New York City area?"

_"Well Miss Forbes, there's a predicament. All the human slayers in New York City volunteered to Turn just recently, and the whole process of Turning and training them will be awhile. . ."_

"So, I'm the only vampire Turned etermist here, correct?"

_"Yes, you are correct Caroline."_ Miss. Russe said._"But I'm sure you can handle that can you? The job is only 9 hours a day $50 per hour, also you don't require to sleep or anything so you can stay up the night and keep watch of any blood sucking demons around the city. Would that be to much?"_

_Hell yeah._"No, that wouldn't be at all."

_"Great, your interview is scheduled on Monday morning at 9:00 sharp, your faux resume will be sent to you before hand so be sure to check under your door or in the mailbox. Understand?"_

"Understood." Caroline confirmed.

The other line went dead, Caroline hung up as well and made herself comfortable on the couch. Tyler was right. The Eterms do nothing until it's too late to send backup. She needs some serious rest and a time to think on why the hell them etermist authorities won't send some etermist who had already had Turned since the area is dangerous.

And then the phone rang. Seeing Elena on the ID she picked it up.

"How's Chicago-"

_"Caroline you could not believe on what just happened?"_

Caroline sat up, eager to know."What happened?"

_"A vampy kissed me!"_ Her friend stated in full disgust.

Caroline shuttered at that thought. But playfully said."Your a vampire too, y'now?"

_"Yes, but a real vampire did!"_

"Elena you're overreacting-"

_"Caroline let me get this straight with you, okay?"_ Elena said._" Vampires are the worst creatures yet. I'm one too, but I still have my humanity and I will never kill anyone. Never have and never will. Vampires are nothing but monsters who likes __to terrorize people, kill humans, laugh at their suffering. They drink blood from people and are heartless. But this one vampire-in whom I saw and fought to purse to kill earlier-kissed me with his bloody disgusting lips!"_

"Did you try to stab him?" Caroline asked."I mean we got these vampire superpowers, you should be as fast at him."

_"He's faster, which means he's probably over a Century old, Caroline."_ Elena replied._"We usually slay vamps that are fledglings, clueless, and retarded on what just happened to them. But now, I'm on level 10 and I'm losing it!"_ Elena let out a yell out from her phone._"How's your slaying going?"_

Caroline doesn't want to make her friend feel jealous or envious by telling her about the encounter with an Original._"It's going good, I haven't slayed someone important."_She filled her in on the phone call she had with the Eterms ago.

_"Man, that sucks for you. You have work by killing extraterrestrials and working by going to work."_ Elena said._"New Orleans, London, Brussels, Ottawa, Detroit, Milan, Moscow, Athens, Algiers, Mexico City, St. Petersburg, Shanghai, Kyoto and New York City are the most populater extraterrestrial cities in the world. I can't see why the jurisdiction wouldn't want to populate every single one of those cities full of slayers. Hell, I could be there with you! I've seen one bad vampire kisser here in Chicago, but not that many reports of those blood sucking creeps!"_

"Yes, I know. I wish you and Bonnie were here too." Caroline said. _Speaking of Bonnie. . ._"Is something going on with Bonnie?"

_"I don't think. . so."_ Elena responded._"Why?"_

"When I called and check on her she sounded a bit off."Caroline heard nearby ambulance and police sirens arriving in the area.

_"How's she doing?"_

"She said,'I'm alright'."Caroline failed miserably at mimicking Bonnie's voice."All we did was say 'hi' and the 'how are you' stuff!" Caroline's supervision aided her as she inspect the scene on ground floor. Two bodies, a man and a woman and 7 cop cars at the scene, putting on the yellow tape and two ambulances as well."Elena, I'm sorry I've cut this short but I've got some business to attend to."

_"Okay then, bye-"_ Caroline hung up and immediately rushed downstairs outside on ground-floor. Onlookers surrounded or passed the area as they walk away to their destination. Caroline entered the crime scene with no hassle. Photographers flash their cameras at the bodies, uniform policemen handle and blocked the onlookers from looking, detectives are talking about their latest objective, and all awhile the EMT or paramedics get ready to retrieve the bodies. Caroline bent town to inspect one of the bodies first before fleeing. The man's neck was cracked open, his face pale and eyes were hollow, even though his neck was open no blood leaked out. Caroline eyed the two small holes on the inside of his left wrists-

"Detective Abernathy what do we got here?" A tall raven haired suited man asked Caroline. Luckily, Caroline had her hair down, covering the left side of her face.

"We've. . . got two bodies, sir." Caroline cursed herself, knowing she could muster up a better lie on the spot.

The man in the suit responded in his neutral voice."Thanks for stating the obvious Detective Abernathy-"

"Detective Ross!" That was Caroline's cue to go. She made her way in Paradise and through her apartment door in under a minute.

* * *

Late afternoon Caroline was doing her research about Boulstridge Services on Google. Reading as much articles as she can. So far from the information she obtained from the World Wide Web about Boulstridge is it was founded in 1926 by George Boulstridge, a very successful law firm, the firm was passed down to generations of Boulstridge males until late 2012 a man named Emmanuel Morrison claimed it after another death of a Boulstridge, there are other facts about Boulstridge Services, though these are the ones you need to know for now. The location of Boulstridge Services is in a location nearby the heart of Manhattan and in 34th Street. A few blocks away from where Caroline's apartment is. Boulstridge Services is a very, very, very successful law firm for the top successful men and women. By reading recent articles about Boulstridge Services closed a case between the head of a retirement home and a concerned employee suing her boss over embezzlement of employees pay. The boss was found guilty and had a number of punishments. Boulstridge Services had a field day after that case, having enough publicity to the rich public-who are eager for the best lawyers in New York City. Caroline also did a search of her future boss, Emmanuel Morrison, when she searched him up on Google Images Caroline was surprised of his appearance. Normally a CEO of a law firm is usually middle aged, grey hair and pot-belly looking. But Emmanuel Morrison either looked about in his mid-20s or a 40-year-old man who uses anti-aging cream. He looked sexy in all the suits he's wearing, even if he's wearing the same plain expression plastered upon his face. Unfortunately when Caroline searched for his bio on Wikipedia there's only one paragraph that only states about his full name, age, occupation and stuff concerning his occupation rather than his childhood, or anything like that.

Caroline glanced at the digital clock on the right side of the computer. 5:43pm. The girl decided that she had enough of Google search up for one day. Caroline closed and put her laptop away. She grabbed her phone, keys and her stake. Ready for a some action on the streets.

* * *

Caroline didn't even know where to start or how to start. _There is so many freaking people out here! Everywhere!_ This assignment is complicated, sooner or later it'll all work out, will it?

_Where's a vampire when you need to slay 'em?_ Caroline is totally blinded by the amounts of people everywhere. Sure, Caroline's taking pace from block to block, but it's all confusing. On top of that all of the etermist population volunteered to be Turned, and on top of that she has to go fight crime on the streets, and also on top of that Caroline's got to go to work-if she even gets the job. Being an etermist is a really stressful job. Caroline halted after 16th blocks of circling the area. She hollered privately in frustration. Onlookers gave their concerned expression at the girl and still walked along. After calming down Caroline thought for herself. _Where would a normal vampire go for a good snack?_ Her brain finally worked and held in her excitement. Caroline bolted into a subway entrance from across the street with her normal mundane abilities. Earning herself a few honks from several cabs and cars and angry shouts from people. She ignored the New Yorkers as she descended down the stairs that leads down to the underground metro station. Leading Caroline to another predicament. _More people._

Caroline scanned the area first when she first set foot on the platform. Making herself comfortable. Caroline took out her phone from her pocket and pretended like she was playing a game or texting someone. Caroline didn't rose her head up straight, she scanned and analyzed the area with her eyes on the platform in order to see if there is some real serious business that needs to be solved here. From time to time Caroline looks down on the reflections of people around on her cell as well.

A strange noise caught her attention once she was about to flee the place. Caroline whipped her head around, fixating her attention to whereas the noise is coming from. Her eyes quickly fount the corner isolated spot. A girl is against the wall, her mouth is snogged by a male with black hair. That noise the girl was making didn't show pleasure, it is the sound of pain. Blood dripped down from her mouth to her chin. The dark haired male wiped it off, continuing to snog the girl.

He is either biting her lip or her tongue.

Before Caroline could get into action, another blonde took her place. She whipped her head back, attention to her phone on off, watching the reflection of the brawl between the blonde and the dark haired men. There were punches in the stomachs, blows upside the head, kicks to the side on the waist, punches in the head, and other offenses. Caroline caught eye of what the blonde guy had in his possession, a wooden stake. When the blonde was about to strike the other male the dark headed man ran off. The blonde man scooped up the girl on his shoulders and went the opposite direction in the New York City streets.

By the looks of it, Caroline isn't the only etermist battling inhumane beings on the streets.

* * *

_**Like it - Review**_

**_Hate it - Do not review_**

**_Constructive criticism - Review_**

**_50/50 with it - Review_**

**_ANYTHING WITHOUT A VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY NEGATIVE REVIEW - Review_**

**I totally know where I'm going with this one you guys. I think it's going to be **

**_awesome_ (says the person who's writing it). I am feeling this fic. Like for realz!**


End file.
